Only Hope The Death of Uranus and Neptune
by Megami Umi
Summary: This is a song fic about Haruka and Michiru. The song is Mandy Moore's Only Hope.


~~Only Hope~~  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
I knew from where I was binded even thought my eyes where shut, I knew that Haruka would try a stunt to try and rescue us both. I knew I soon as I heard her pounding footstep what would happen.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Her scream of pain tormented my very soul. It ate away at my insides knowing that I couldn't be out there to hold her and comfort her. To help her cope with the pain. I had to help her.  
  
I opened my eyes staring around blindly until things came into focus. I couldn't hear Eugeal's words. But I was sure they were cruel. All I saw was My Love on the ground with the heart crystal removal gun pressed against her heart.  
  
Sing to me the song. Of the stars. Of your galaxy dancing. And laughing. And laughing again. When It feels like my dreams are so far. Sing to me of the plans that you had for me over again.  
  
All I could think about was Haruka. I can save her. If I die trying she will still be alive. She's all that matters.  
  
"URANUS!" I saw Eugeal turn around and gasp in shock. I struggled with all my strength and broke free of my feeble bonds.  
  
I ran as fast as I could to Haruka but I knew what would happen before it even accoured.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
I winced as I heard the guns cocking and then the endless sound of the pellets hitting Michiru's sweet body. Scratching her perfect skin. I heard her scream in pain and I felt the tears coming to my eyes. No! I have to be strong! For both of us!  
  
"NEPTUNE, NO!"  
  
So I lay my head back down And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
I saw her sink to her knees and all I could think was 'Oh please Michi. Be okay! God please let her be okay!'  
  
I saw her get up weakly. She shook from the immense pain and I wanted to hold her. Just to hold her and take some of the pain away from her. I knew she wouldn't stop. I knew she would either save me. Or die trying.  
  
I heard it again and I could have sobbed.  
  
"Neptune! Oh Please No!"  
  
I give you my destiny I'm giving you all of me I want your symphony Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
She sunk down again. But she also got up again. Her legs barely holding enough strength to hold her slender body up. Michiru! Don't be a fool! Stop right where you are. But she wouldn't. She would never.  
  
Michiru's POV  
  
I blinked the tears of pain away. I am doing this for Haruka. My Only Love. I'm her only hope. If she dies so will I. She's my Only Hope.  
  
I began to stagger forward.  
  
I winced at the guns cocking. But I kept my ground and walked forward.  
  
Huh? No pain? I glanced around and saw my chance.  
  
"What? Out of ammo?" I heard Eugeal's outraged squeak and I doves at her. The last thing I felt was the gun pressed against my chest.  
  
Oh Haruka. I love you.  
  
Haruka's POV  
  
  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands And pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I pray to be only yours I know now you're my only hope  
  
"NEPTUNE!" My voice cracked. Tears streamed down my face. I was heart broken. But then I saw the mirror.  
  
It kept flashing through my mind. When Michiru showed me the simplest act of love. She had just came in from the pool. And I was sitting at the window. I was looking at my hand. Wondering how I soiled them from my job. I hadn't noticed her entrance. Lost in my own thoughts.  
  
She looks so beautiful. Her hair was wet from swimming and her swimsuit graced every lovely curve on her body. She came up to me and took my hand.  
  
I would have my revenge. Then I would get the second pure heart crystal. I would join my Michiru.  
  
Usagi entered then. She got rid of Eugeal. I knew what I had to do. I stiffly rose to my feet and looked once at Michiru's fallen form. Stiffling a sob I walked to the fallen heart crystal gun.  
  
"Haruka? What are you doing?" Usagis voice was full of fear.  
  
"I'm and getting the second crystal." My voice and face were void of emotion.  
  
"No! Haruka don't!!!! We just have to put the mirror back into Michir-."  
  
I cut her off.  
  
"Michiru did her job. Now I will do mine." My voice cracked and I aimed the gun at my heart and pulled the trigger.  
  
My love Michiru. We will waltz to the tunes of a violin at the gates of heaven. Together at last. 


End file.
